Who's Laughing Now?
by longboardchick97
Summary: Just a songfic I threw together about Kim reflecting on her life. Not my best story, i have to admit that, but it is a good song! rated T to be safe


As promised, but a little late, sorry. I was sick. I know, excuses, excuses, I'll try harder. This song is called "Who's Laughing Now" by Jessie J. I had to take out a few lyrics because she puts her name in them and I don't see how Jessie could be a nickname for Kim.

Disclaimer: Don't own song or Kickin it.

OH, and HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING!

Mummy they call me names  
>They wouldn't let me play<br>I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday  
>Well they pull my hair<br>They took away my chair  
>I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care <p>

When I was in middle and high school, I was made fun of. I was in the worst dojo in the history of dojos, and out of a small amount of 5 kids, and a sensei, who was more a kid than all of us, I was the only girl. I gave up cheerleading and practice so I could focus more on Karate. Me and Jack were the best in the dojo, not that it was a big competition, no offense to Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

Oh, so you think you know me now  
>Have you forgotten how<br>You would make me feel  
>When you drag my spirit down<br>But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
>So make your jokes<br>Go for broke  
>Blow your smoke<br>You're not alone  
>But who's laughing now<br>But who's laughing now

So raise the bar  
>Hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>Be a star<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<p>

Anyways, my former cheerleading friends would bully me for making the "wrong" choice. They would yank on my hair and when I sat down, they would pull my chair back right before. It was embarrassing, but now high school is over, and I'm the one laughing now. They were so sure that I made the wrong choice, but truth is, their cheerleading practices afterschool never helped any of them in life, and they never cared about their grades, so most of them have bad jobs.

Oh, so you think you know me now  
>Have you forgotten how<br>You would make me feel  
>When you drag my spirit down<br>But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
>Yeah<br>So make your jokes  
>Go for broke<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<br>So raise the bar  
>Hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>Be a star<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now <p>

What makes me laugh is that I now own the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, with my husband, Jack Anderson. Yeah, still hard to believe, even for me. The dojo is doing a lot better, with a lot of new martial artists after the Black Dragons Dojo was forced to shut down after what happened 10 years ago, when I was just 15. Bad memories.

Oh, so you think you know me now  
>Have you forgotten how<br>You would make me feel  
>When you drag my spirit down<br>But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
>Yeah<br>So make your jokes  
>Go for broke<br>Blow your smoke  
>You're not alone<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now<br>So raise the bar  
>Hit me hard<br>Play your cards  
>Be a star<br>But who's laughing now  
>But who's laughing now <p>

Jacks grandpas fortune allowed us to live in a big mansion and only have to work at the place we love, the dojo. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry went to other places of the world, all of them owning other dojos from the Bobby Wasabi chain. Anyways, as long as we're happy, and the one thing I can say to those girls that bullied me all those years every day: "Who's Laughing now?"

Ha ha, love the ending, thanks for reading, sorry that it's late, and so short, but I'm at my moms, and I can never write that good when I'm here. By the way, updated my 3rd choice on my profile, its at the way bottom of my profile page. Let me know if it's a good idea!

Thanks!

(By the way, I love reviews, but I'm not gonna promise another story tonight because I'll probably break that promise again. "The Tournament" Update tomorrow, maybe, no promises since its Thanksgiving day, but I'm not that busy this year, so, wait and see I guess!

-K


End file.
